


Labyrinth: The Next Generation

by LunaAmethyst



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-15 02:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19286182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaAmethyst/pseuds/LunaAmethyst
Summary: Decades after Sarah's journey, a sister "sacrifices" her brother for a much different motive, a way for them to escape from their suffering to a brand new world. After agreeing to stay with the king, an unexpected romance starts to bloom between the king and the young girl.





	1. Chapter 1

As the rain poured down on the empty city street, two siblings sat on the side of the road.

"Big Sis, what food do we have today?", the younger brother asked as he looked over her shoulder.

"Well, we got some bread and ham from a food drive, so we should survive the night.", she said, making sandwiches for herself and her brother.

Oliver then took a sigh of relief and started eating the sandwich. "Olivia, do you ever think that life will ever get better?"

Olivia then frowned and hugged her little brother. "I..don't know Oliver, we'll just have to see."

"Well, I'm tired of just standing here and doing nothing. We have to take charge of our lives!" Oliver's eyes then lit up and he smiled. "And I have just the idea for how to do it."

Olivia then looked at Oliver, confused. "Well, what do you have in mind, almighty genius Oliver?"

"You remember that story Miss Sarah told back at the orphanage? The one about her sending her baby brother to the Goblin King and her having to save him?"

"Yeah, so what? It's not like it's real or anything. What're you gonna do, have us go there by me sacrificing you?"

"That's exactly what I plan to do! We can just ask the King to have us stay there! Anywhere's better then the situation we're in now!"

"You are aware that that story is not real, right? It was just a silly story Sarah made up for the orphanage kids."

"But it is worth a try! Come on Liv, pleeease?"

As Olivia looked at her little brother's pleading face, she found herself agreeing with him. "I suppose it's worth a shot.", Olivia then opened up her arms to Oliver.

"Yay, thank you so much Liv!", Oliver then jumped into his big sister's arms. 

As Olivia said the chant that she remembered, a bright light surrounded her and Oliver. When they both opened their eyes, they saw a handsome, blonde man. He then snatched Oliver and stood to the right of Olivia. He gave a proposition, she'd go through the labyrinth to save Oliver, or he'd be turned into a goblin.

"Wait! Before you go, we would actually like to stay in the goblin world when I save him!" Olivia said, looking pleadingly at the king. She had expected an ugly monster due to his title, but the more she looked at him, he was actually rather handsome.

"Oh, is that so? Alright, let's change the deal then. If you make it through the labyrinth in 24 hours, the little tyke will stay human and you two can stay in the goblin world.", the king said, smirking and offering his hand to Olivia. "Just shake my hand, and the deal is set."

"Alright Mr. King, you're on!" Olivia then firmly shook the man's hand as they were both teleported to the world of goblins.

As soon as Olivia appeared in front of the labyrinth, she immediately went off to get to the end of it. She got aid from a gentle giant named Ludo and a valiant knight named Didymus, and in a couple hours, she managed to get to the room where Oliver was waiting, where he was chatting happily with the king.

"Liv! You made it! Oh I knew you could do it!" Oliver exclaimed happily as he ran to hug his older sister. 

"Well, well, seems you passed the test with flying colors. Well I am a man of my word, and now you and your cute little brother are permanent residents of the Goblin Kingdom. I hope we get to be the closest of friends. By the way, you may just call me Jareth." Jareth then smiled and kissed Olivia's hand. 

"W-why thank you..Jareth." Olivia sputtered out, flustered by the sudden affection by the handsome stranger.


	2. Chapter 2

As Olivia entered where she would be staying in the castle, she processed what just happened to her. She had been so focused on saving her brother and herself that she had not really processed what just happened. As soon as Olivia sat on the giant bed, she gave herself a moment to think about what just happened.

"I just went from a random, homeless girl to a roommate of a goblin king." Olivia silently said, pondering her situation.

"Well, it's better then living on the streets that's for sure." Olivia then got into the PJs laid out for her, silently wondering how they knew her clothing size. She didn't want to overthink the gift though, so she put them on, slipped into bed, and passed out seconds after, succumbing to her exhaustion from the labyrinth trials.

The next day, a strange fox man opened the door. "Hello milady! Time for your date with our king!"

"Huh, what do you mean date Didymus?" Olivia sat up in her bed, confused on why she was on a date with a man she barely knew.

"It's not a romantic date I assure you. Our king just wants to spend some time with you." Didymus then brought Olivia a plate food of delicious breakfast food.

"Eat up and get ready for your amazing day milady! I'll be here to walk you to him when you are ready."

"Thank you Didymus, I'll be out as soon as I can." Olivia quickly ate up the food she had been given, impressed by how good it was. She then looked inside the wardrobe and saw a burgundy and purple dress hanging up.

"Odd, that wasn't there before. Well, I'll take the gift!" Olivia then put on the dress and put on the makeup that was on the vanity the night before.

When Olivia was done, she walked out and walked down the hallway with Didymus. Eventually, she saw the king offering his arm to her.

"Hello Jareth, thank you for the kind wake up." Olivia then curtsied to Jareth.

"The honor is all mine Olivia, you look beautiful. Now, shall we go on our date? We have a lot to do after all!"

Olivia then blushed at the sudden compliment. She then looked away, being embarrassed that she got all flustered by a simple compliment. "Alright, so what do you wish to do?"

"Well, as king, it is my job to make sure that my subjects are happy. If someone is confused by where they live, then they would not be happy. So, I'm gonna take you on a tour of the castle!" 

"Thank you, I'd be happy to go on this tour." Olivia then grabbed onto Jareth's arm, and he led her on a tour throughout the giant castle. They went to the place where the servants lived, to the kitchen with busy cooks, and the beautiful ballroom.

After they finished, Jareth and the two siblings had a simple dinner in one of the castle's many living rooms. 

"Ohh, that sounds so much fun! Can't wait to go on my tour tomorrow!" Oliver exclaimed, smiling brightly.

"Heh, glad you're excited Oliver." A small smile appeared on Olivia's face.

Oliver then smirked, "I saw that smile Liv!"

"So? What's so special about that?"

"It's just that you rarely smile! You're so serious all the time! I'd like to see you relax more."

"Well, considering our past situation, I couldn't really afford to smile."

"I suppose you're right, maybe you'll smile more with Jareth around!"

"I do like his company, so maybe." Olivia said, blushing again.

After everyone finished their dinner, Olivia gave the dirty dishes to a goblin servant.

"Hope you have fun on the tour tomorrow Oliver." Olivia then smiled and went to her room.

"I will, thanks!" Oliver then did the same as Olivia, excited for the day to come.


	3. Chapter 3

Around a week after Olivia's tour, she woke up and put on the new green and blue dress Jareth gave her. As soon as she finished her morning routine, a familiar king opened her bedroom's door.

"Oh, hey Jareth, do you have another date planned for us?"

"Of course, there is one part of the castle I have not shown you yet." Jareth then once again offered his arm to her. 

"You're quite the charmer aren't you?" Olivia had never met someone this corteous in her whole life, and he gave off a comforting aura.

Jareth then smiled, "Of course, why should I not be to a woman as gorgeous as you. Shall we go?"

"Sounds good to me." Olivia got quite curious about what a goblin castle garden would look like. 

As the two arrived to the garden, Olivia was shocked by what she saw. A giant goblin was walking around the garden. As she got a closer look, she recognized the goblin as Ludo, the gentle giant she met in the Labyrinth.

As Ludo turned around, he also recognized the girl he met in the labyrinth. He immediately ran up and hugged her, grunting happily.

"It's great to see you here too Ludo!" Olivia tried to hide how tight Ludo was hugging her, not wanting to hurt his feelings.

As soon as Ludo stopped hugging her, Jareth lead her to a gazebo.

"How do you like the gardens?" Jareth then sat down next to Olivia, giving her a cup full of tea.

"It's beautiful! I've never seen such a different variety of plants in my life! Granted, I haven't seen a lot of different plants, but still. If I'm allowed to, I'd like to study these plants to learn more about them."

"I'd love for you to study more about these plants. They may be in my garden, but I do not know everything about them. Also, it will be a great opportunity to familiarize yourself with this world. Any plants in particular that have caught your eye?"

"Yes actually! There this strange looking flower that does not look like anything in my home world." 

"Fascinating, perhaps some of the gardeners here can help in your study."

"I'd appreciate it a lot."

As the two continued to chat, Jareth discussed with Olivia about the different plants in the garden. Throughout the conversation, Olivia felt her heart warm up, and she did not know why.

When Jareth escorted Olivia back to her room. Olivia realized something, she was in love with Jareth. 

"But I'm just a normal girl and he's the King of all goblins! He should marry someone of royal blood, not some nobody." Olivia tried to cast aside these feelings, but they still lingered in her mind throughout the rest of the day and until she went to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

"Olivia, I would like to tell you something, in private please." Jareth told Olivia one day after dinner.

"Well, alright, where do you want to tell me."

Jareth smirked and held Olivia's hand, "My room would be the closest private place."

Olivia then felt both flustered and suspicious. "Are you gonna try something...weird?"

"Of course not! What kind of man do ya take me for?"

"I..guess you're right, we aren't even dating yet."

As the two entered the room, both of them sat down. 

"Well, I think I trust you enough to tell you a bit more about me."

Olivia then raised an eyebrow, curious about what he was about to hear.

Jareth then took a deep breathe. "I am not from this realm. In fact, my story is similar to yours."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really. My sister gave me up for a sacrifice to the goblin world. Except, she never returned to get me. However, I was not turned into a goblin. See, they did not have a king at the time. So, since I got along with the goblins well, I was made their king. I was then given an immortality potion. Ever since I was crowned king, the goblin kingdom has been much, much more organized and peaceful. I give myself most of the credit for this of course, but my subjects have done stuff to help too."

Olivia was shocked by what she just heard. "That's a shame, but at least you made the best of the situation. Should I tell you my past as well, so that we're even?"

"Of course! Go ahead, I'm listening."

"Thank you. Well, I was born to a well off family. However, I did not get to experience the luxuries of being wealthy. I was mostly ignored throughout my childhood. I had a very empty room, barely got anything for food, and was treated like I didn't even exist. This even happened with my little brother, so I basically had to teach him how to talk, and his first word was Sister. We were eventually abandoned at an orphanage when I was 10 and he was a little less then a year old. So I basically had to take care of him on my own. Due to my love of reading and being overall shy as a kid, I was teased a lot at the orphanage. Once I finished highschool, I thought I would be able to afford me and Oliver's home with my new job. I was very, very wrong, so we ended up on the streets."

As soon as Olivia ended her story, Jareth's eyes were welling up with tears.

"Uh, Jareth, you OK?"

Jareth then immediately hugged Olivia, some of his tears falling onto Olivia's outfit. 

"I am so, so sorry you had to go through that!"

"It's fine, really. If anything, I'm grateful for my past. I mean, it lead me to meeting you." As soon as Olivia realized what she just said, her face started burning up in embarrassment.

"Oh, really now?" Jareth teased at Olivia, releasing her from his hug.

"Not like that! I mean, you gave me and Oliver a place to stay. I also gotta thank Miss Sarah and Toby for telling us about this world in the first place."

As soon as those two names hit Jareth's ears, his eyes widened in shock. 

"What's wrong Jareth? It looks like you've seen a ghost."

"Well, a long, long time ago, Sarah sacrificed her baby brother Toby, though she did actually want to get rid of him. Once she learned that he'd be turned into a goblin, she changed her mind."

"I see, well glad she changed her mind. She's told me a lot of stories about this place, like drawing pictures of the kingdom and goblins."

"Well, I'm glad that this kingdom left an impression on her. Did she ever mention me at all?"

"She just said a goblin king took her brother away, that's about it."

"I see, well at least she remembered me."

"You know, you and I are a lot more similar then I originally thought. We were both abandoned by our family and found a home somewhere else. Feels nice to be able to relate with someone on this fairly specific matter."

"Yes, I agree, feels nice to be able to talk to someone about this matter. Do you wanna go back to your room now?"

"No, I'd actually like to talk to you a bit longer and learn more about you."

"Sounds excellent to me!"

As the night went on, the two kept chatting about their interests, until Olivia finally went back to her room. As Olivia finished her nighttime routine, she felt even more certain that she had fallen in love with the eccentric goblin king.


	5. Chapter 5

As Olivia was walking down the hallway to go to her bedroom, she saw her little brother rushing up to her.

"Hey Liv, I heard you and Jareth spent a lot of time together last night. What did you two do?"

"Uhh, just talked about grown up stuff, nothing more."

"You sure? You seem rather fond of him, and you two seem to get along really well."

Olivia's face then got more red. "Y-yes, I am sure, we're just good friends I swear!"

Oliver's tone then got more teasing. "You suuuuure? Are you sure you don't like the idea of you marrying him and spending the rest of your life happily in love?"

"Yes! Yes I am sure! Even if I did love him, he should marry someone of royal blood, not a commoner like me!"

"And how many other royals exist in this kingdom? I sure haven't seen any, and have you seen how he's treated you and me? We may as well be royalty!"

Olivia then remembered everything Jareth had done for her. The multiple meals together, the tours of the castle, the beautiful outfits he has given her, and especially the multitude of flirty comments. Realizing this made Olivia think that she may have a chance with the flamboyant king. 

"Alright, I may be in love with him. I mean, he's someone I've never met before outside of Miss Sarah and Toby. Someone who doesn't judge me for my interests and is so, so hospitable."

"I knew it! So, when are you gonna tell him how you feel?"

"Hm..maybe after dinner, yeah. Thanks for your help Oliver. Guess you helped me this time, instead of me helping you."

"No problem sis, now go get your king!"

"Alright, alright Oliver, calm down before Jareth hears you."

As dinner time arose in the goblin castle. Jareth ushered Olivia to sit next to him. As the two ate dinner and chat, Olivia found herself staring at the king. She found herself entranced by how charismatic and energetic he was. Olivia also found him quite attractive, but that was like the cherry on top of the cake that was Jareth.


	6. Chapter 6

After dinner ended, Olivia asked for her and Jareth to talk privately in his room. 

As the two were walking, Olivia tried to stop her heart from pumping out of her chest. 

"So, what does the beautiful Olivia have in mind to talk about?"

Before Olivia spoke, she took a deep breath. "I think I may be in love with you." As soon as the words left Olivia's mouth, her head turned as red as a tomato and her heart started racing as fast as a car engine.

"Oh, well that's just fantastic!" Jareth said, cupping Olivia's face with his hand. 

"Huh, really?"

"Yes! Because my dear, I have fallen for you too. I had liked you for a while, but I wanted to make sure that we were compatible." 

As Olivia heard those words, a giant smile appeared across her face. "R-really? You liked me for that long?!"

"Yes, you're beautiful. You're smart, kind, and incredibly mature. I mean, you essentially raised little Oliver since you were 10! If that isn't a sign of a wonderful woman, I don't know what is!"

Olivia nearly teared up upon hearing those words. "So, will you be my boyfriend?"

"Well, I was thinking of getting married to you. But if you want to take your time, I am willing to wait."

"Yes, I would like to take our time. Give it a couple of months. I do want to marry you, but I wanna see if our relationship will work."

"Sounds excellent to me! My proposal is ready anytime darling. So, shall we tell people of us dating?"

"Yes, that sounds excellent. I still can't believe this is real. A man I only heard about in stories is the man I love now."

"Heh, it is funny how life turns out that way. I swear to be the best man possible for you, my queen."

As this scene happened, Oliver was smiling brighter then the sun as he watched, excited to see that her big sister had found happiness after a life of strife.


	7. Chapter 7

As the months went by, Jareth and Olivia dated happily. A majority of the goblins in the kingdom approved of them dating. 

"My dear, are you ready for our date? I have the perfect restaurant for us. Don't worry, I got a reservation."

"Sounds good to me, I even have something to tell you after we eat."

Jareth then got extremely excited, "Ohh, why won't you tell me during dinner?"

"Because I don't want to distract you from the food."

"My queen, you already distract me enough with your beauty." Jareth then kissed Olivia's cheek

"Well I don't want to distract you even more."

Jareth then checked his back pocket, making sure that his own surprise was there.

As the two arrived to the restaurant, it was quite extravagant. Even Didymus and Ludo were there, since Jareth had recently given them a pay raise. 

As the two watched the happy couple, Didymus saw a box in Jareth's back pocket.

"Hey, what do you think is in that pocket?" Didymus whispered to Ludo.

"Ludo not sure." Ludo whispered back.

"Well, whatever it is, it has to be good!"

Ludo nodded, "Ludo agree, Ludo hope they happy."

"Why Ludo, your vocabulary has increased tenfold recently! Have those English lessons Olivia has taught you helped anything?"

"Yes, Ludo is very grateful!"

After Jareth and Olivia finished their dinner, they said hi to Didymus and Ludo. After that, they returned to Jareth's room, where they were both staying now.

"So, you want to announce my surprise now?" Olivia sat down on the bed next to her boyfriend.

"Of course! Go ahead, my queen."

Olivia then moved closer to Jareth. "I am ready to accept your marriage proposal."

Jareth's face quickly turned into a large smile and he held Olivia's hand tight. "Thank you so much! I shall prepare the wedding preparations immediately!"

Olivia then hugged Jareth tightly. "You've called me your queen for half a year, and now I'll be officially a queen!"

"Yes! Actually, I have a surprise for you too." Jareth then reached into his back pocket and got out a box.

As soon as Jareth opened the box, Olivia almost started crying. "I originally planned for this to be a standard ring, but I suppose this can now be an engagement ring. So, will you become my queen Olivia?"

Olivia then nodded, tears in her eyes. "Yes, I would happily become your queen Jareth, forever and ever."


	8. Chapter 8

As the date of the wedding came closer and closer, Olivia got more worried and worried about everything going perfectly. She was not worried about being married to Jareth, but she wanted to make sure that the event went off perfectly. She had Jareth and the servants to help, but some of her anxiety caused her to worry. Jareth had been a huge help in calming her nerves, but she was still a tad nervous.

At last, the day of the wedding was here. So far, the wedding had gone without a problem. Sarah and her family had been invited to the wedding, since they were partly responsible for the marriage. Olivia had chosen Sarah as her maid of honor because of it.

"Breathe Jareth, breathe", Jareth whispered to himself. He had been waiting up on the aisle with Hoggle, who he had chosen as his best man. Didymus was also there as the officiator, due to his lack of stage fright and well spoken nature. 

"Come on Your Majesty, pull yourself together!" Hoggle said, hitting Jareth on the back.

"Alright, alright, hands off the groom!"

"Olivia loves you, and you love her. And you've gotten your vows memorized. So it should be fine, so suck it up and get your queen!"

Jareth's nerves then calmed down a bit. "Yeah, you're right, thanks Hoggle. Remind me to give you a pay raise once I get back from my honeymoon."

"Alright Your Majesty, focus on one thing at a time, such as your bride."

As Jareth fixed his white and gold suit from Hoggle's smack, he heard the music playing and Oliver walking down the aisle with one of the servants daughters as the ring bearer and flower girl respectively.

After that, his eyes lit up as he saw Ludo walking down the aisle, Olivia beside him.  
She was wearing a blue and white dress with some sapphires on it.

"Take care of Liv, Your Majesty." Ludo said, giving Olivia over to Jareth. 

"I will Ludo, and thank you."

As the wedding went on, the bride and groom tried not to cry, smiling at each other.

Soon enough, they read their vows. "Jareth, before I met you, I thought very little of myself due to most of the people around me. You've helped me and my brother so much, and have helped me open up more and be more emotional, and I look forward to spending the rest of my life with you." 

"Olivia, I thought I had everything I wanted in my life, until I met you. You have helped humble me a bit and are a voice of reason when I need you. You are the brightest sun in my life, and I look forward to shining with you for years to come."

Didymus did his best not to cry after hearing the vows. "Will you, Olivia Menton, take Jareth as your husband?"

"Yes!"

"Will you, Jareth, take Olivia Menton as your wife?"

"Of course!"

"Beautiful! Now, I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may now kiss the bride!"

"Perfect." Jareth then took Olivia up in his arms and kissed her.

After the wedding was done, the coronation was soon after. Didymus was the one to coronate Olivia, giving her a small tiara. 

"I now introduce you to your new queen, Queen Olivia!"

Olivia then curtsied to the crowd, and the crowd cheered loudly. The ball for the marriage and reception was beautiful.Olivia and Oliver drank an immortality potion, the same one Jareth drank so long ago as a child and Olivia and Jareth had their first dance.

As the two finished their dance, Jareth hugged Olivia tightly.

"I love you, my queen."

"I love you too, my king"


End file.
